


Tiny Hunter

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Sam shrinks Dean with Castiel's help and lets Lucifer use him in various ways.





	Tiny Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> You probably know this is going to be WEIRD, so if you're not into that kind of thing.. turn around. Other than that, enjoy

Dean didn't know what the hell was going on. Yesterday he was coming back from a hunt with Sam and immediately threw himself on the bed after he felt incredibly exhausted. He wouldn't have expected to wake up so small, that everything around him was so much bigger. When Sam had come into the room, Dean had felt so relieved and screamed up at him, but as soon as his brother picked him up with a smile on his face, he knew that helping him wasn't his intention.

Dean screamed up at Sam as he was carried around, asking him what he was doing, yet he remained silent. Another thing that was strange was the fact that his wrists were tied together, which prevented him from struggling even more than he was now. He had woken up like that and didn't know what was going on. Dean didn't even know how this could have happened. They didn't hunt anything that possessed such a power. He kept wiggling in Sam's fist, but it only resulted in him being held with a stronger grip.

Sam put the hand he held Dean with behind his back before he opened a door. He smiled at no other than Lucifer, who was sitting on the bed, looking up at Sam. Sam walked toward him, the hand with his struggling brother still behind himself.

"I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like the toy I brought you," he said, and Dean was already freaking out. A toy? For who? What was going on? 

Lucifer smiled at Sam excitedly, impatient to see what Sam had gotten for him today. Sam revealed his secret as he put his hand in front of him, showing him his older, shrunken brother. Dean stared at Lucifer and couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be a nightmare. Why would Sam give him to Lucifer in this state? Why were they so peaceful to each other anyway? Dean didn't get anything at this point.

"Sam! Stop! What the hell is going on?" he shouted up at him, and his answer was a chuckle. 

"He'll lose his ability to scream shortly," Sam told Lucifer gently, and Dean kept struggling. Was his brother crazy? 

Sam walked toward Lucifer and leaned down to kiss him. They kissed each other passionately, and Dean was forced to witness something he never wanted to see in his life. 

"Excited?" Sam asked him, kissing him on the cheek. Lucifer smirked at Dean evilly, reaching out to take him into his own hand. Dean wiggled in his grip, kicked and shouted as he was brought closer to his face. Lucifer tilted his head and looked at him curiously. 

Instead of answering, he opened his belt with one hand, pulling his jeans down. Sam helped him to get rid of his clothing faster, and Dean was trying his best to escape those psychopaths. Lucifer noticed the tiny hunter's attempts to free himself and wrapped his fist around him harder, preventing him from breathing, almost crushing his bones.

Sam finished pulling down his jeans and underwear. "May I stay here and watch?" he asked, and Lucifer nodded.

"Sure," he said, and Sam sat on the chair across from the bed, close enough to watch everything. Lucifer slowly spread his legs, and Dean's head was red from being held by the strong fist. He kicked and wiggled, but it didn't bring him far. He saw what Lucifer was doing and panicked.

"Sam, please! Help me!" he shouted once again, but he was ignored. They used him as a form of entertainment; Sam wanted to watch Lucifer use him like some kind of sex toy. 

Lucifer brought Dean to his face again. Dean was licked by Lucifer's tongue, and he screamed as he felt the saliva all over his body. The worst was still about to happen, and Lucifer slowly brought his hand between his legs, right in front of his hole.

"No! Please, no!" Dean shouted angrily while Sam was palming himself through his jeans at the sight.

Dean was pressed against his hole face first. It was easier for him to slide inside after he was licked, and he felt how Lucifer's hand was slowly shoving him inside. Dean heard Sam curse, probably turned on as he watched his brother being used by Lucifer. Dean made his last attempt and trashed around in his hand, but it only made it easier for Lucifer to shove him in further. 

Lucifer smiled as he felt him wiggle around while he was inside his ass, and he started to moan softly, his hand slowly moving Dean in and out. Dean was suffering like he never suffered before, and the humiliation was so extreme that it almost made him cry. Sam was just sitting there; he had the intention of doing this to him, to let Lucifer do this, and he couldn't believe it.

"Feels good, baby?" Sam asked, wrapping his fist around his cock as he watched the scene. Lucifer, with red cheeks and sweat on his forehead, leaned his head back and let out more noises of pleasure as he fucked himself with Sam's brother. 

"Mhm," Lucifer mumbled. This felt so damn good. Sam had asked Castiel for help, to shrink Dean in his sleep. Sam was sick of Dean always accusing Lucifer, of how he was rude and ignorant toward him. Watching Lucifer smirking in joy while he got his revenge on the little prick made Sam's cock twitch. Sam had been so excited that he hadn't even slept. He had imagined this happening for a while now, and he thought about other ways Lucifer could treat Dean. Finally, he didn't have the upper hand. Right now, the only thing he was good at was pleasuring Lucifer by being shoved up his ass.

"Sam-" Lucifer's breathing became quick, his own erection pressed against his stomach as he still used Dean, his movements rougher and quicker. He was close, and Sam couldn't get enough of seeing him like that. Thank God for Castiel, Sam thought.

"Come on, babe, you can do this," Sam encouraged as he stroked himself. Lucifer shoved Dean in again as far as possible before he came with a loud moan, spilling himself on his chest, lying on his back without bothering to take Dean out. Sam squeezed his own cock as he moved his hand up and down, and he followed Lucifer quickly by coming in his own hand. This was probably the best experience they ever had.

Sam climbed on the bed, joining Lucifer, kissing him on the forehead. 

"That was amazing," Lucifer purred, shoving his face in Sam's neck. Sam ran his hand up and down the archangel's chest and smiled to himself. While Lucifer was still calming down, Sam reached down, pulling his brother out of Lucifer's tight hole.

"Enjoyed that, Dean?" He asked, and Dean stared at him as if he wanted to kill him. "You're going to keep making Lucifer happy, got it?" 

Dean wanted to die.


End file.
